Geek to Sheek
by twilightrockz
Summary: Bella is the school geek and has a crush on Edward, the king of the school. One day, Edward hurts her not physically and Alice gives her a make-over. Will there be an competition? BellaxOC or BellaxEdward The plot line may change later on. R&R!
1. The geek

The geek-Chapter one

**Hey, everyone, I have two other stories as well (Thank you and Save me) check them out, not that bad. Anyway, this story as you should know is called Geek to Sheik because well that's what happens in the story. Anyway, enjoy.**

Bella's POV

_Beep Beep Beep_

My alarm clock went off again. I sighed, my life was crappy. I hardly had any friends because I was your common geek. I was overweight, tall, and I have had acne ever since I hit puberty. I also had to wear big thick glasses which made my eyes pop out way to much. I also had a crush on the most popular guy in school. Edward Cullen, star quarter-back, great grades and awesome looks. He could make anyone do anything with just the wink of his eye. I sighed, I knew it was never going to happen but, a girl could dream right? I got up and put on my usual. Sweatpants, a sweater and worn out sneakers. I never put too much thought into what I wore, I didn't really care.

I went downstairs to find my dad already eating. I didn't want to eat today so I just left. I knew I would get to school early so, I sat in my truck and did my homework. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my best and almost only friend Alice knocked on my window. I opened the door. I didn't really know why she was my friend. She was a cheerleader and dated a star football player. She was really popular but, didn't act like it, she had class.

"Hey, Alice, aren't you excited this is like the last day before the summer break?" I asked. She was jumping before I even finished. Not all the students had to come today just people who missed any days of testing. I got out of the truck. I looked over at the other cars to see Edward staring at us. He smirked and walked away. I sighed and got my stuff from the truck.

"Alice, where do you have to do your make-up testing?" I said turning around. She looked at her piece of paper.

"Um, room 213." She said I spun around.

"Me, too." I said. She started jumping up and down.

"Awesome, let's go, we don't want to be late." We went and walked into the classroom we were the first ones there besides, Edward. He looked up when we came in and smiled.

"Hey, Alice, why wouldn't you talk to your favorite brother?" He asked faking a hurt voice. She laughed.

"Well, Edward that would be because you are not my favorite brother, Emmett is." She said sticking her tongue out. He was sitting in the front so we went and sit in the back corner. We had an hour of testing then we could go to lunch or go home. If you went to lunch, you could leave whenever you wanted to. I smiled me and Alice were going to eat lunch together and talk about her relationship with Jasper. The teacher came and passed out the tests I got right to work and finished at the same time Alice did. Edward left about 10 minutes ago. Me and Alice walked into the cafeteria together. It looked like everyone had come to school to eat lunch with their friend. I was walking by Edward's table trying to avoid a pile of spilt milk when all of a sudden…

Alice's POV

I was walking to get in the lunch line when I heard a shriek. I looked beside me to see Bella in a pile of spilt milk and Edward's foot sticking out. He suddenly took his food and dumped it all over her, the pizza landing in her face.

"Pizza face, eww, nobody would ever go out with her!" Edward yelled to get everyone's attention. They all saw Bella and burst out laughing. I walked up to Edward and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. It was pretty hard, I do have muscles, and I'm a cheerleader. I could already see the bruise forming. I laughed.

"That's going to leave a mark." I looked down to see Bella was already gone. Thank god I was hoping she would use the distraction as an advantage. I walked out after her. I found her in her car, crying. I walked over to her.

"Bella come over to my house tonight, okay?" I asked I had a plan. She looked up and nodded. "Tell Charlie that you will be staying the summer there, I have a plan that you will LOVE. Don't bring any luggage." I squealed, I was so sure this plan would work. Bella nodded. I got into my car and drove home.

Bella's POV

I was sitting in Alice's driveway. I got out of the car and walked up the porch. I knocked and hoped it would be Alice who answered.

"Hey, Bella" thankfully it was Alice.

"Hey, you said you had some brilliant plan?" I asked. She nodded. She motioned for me to follow her up the stairs to her room.

"Bella from this point on you will undergoing an extreme make-over. You will be put on an extreme diet, no offense, you will be cleared of your acne, you will get a totally new look. When the summer is over and we go back to school, you are going to rub it in Edward's face that he can't have you. I am going to pay for everything, I am also going to cover every mirror in the house so you can't see you until we are done. You have a hair appointment and a gym membership waiting for you." She finished. I almost screamed.

"Alice, I can't let you do this, I mean I want you to but, it will be really, really expensive." I said she just shook her head.

"I have my mind set. Oh and before I forget, my cousin, Ryan, I coming to visit until he graduates." I almost squealed. Ryan was hot and Alice said that he liked me but, I could never believe it.

"Ok." I said trying to remain cool. "Let the torture begin."


	2. The new me

2-New me

Bella's POV

Today was the reveal day. I know I had gotten a lot skinnier and I had abs! I got my hair done every month, though I was blind folded. As promised, I had not seen myself for about 3 months which means I have 8 days till the beginning of the new school year.

"Ok, Bella." Alice squealed. She pulled off the blanket covering the full boy length mirror and I almost fell. The girl in the mirror had curves in all the right places, soft shiny hair, clear smooth skin, normal eyes, legs a model would kill for and a smooth flat stomach.

"Wow, when is Ryan going to get here?" I asked. Alice giggled, she knew I liked him.

"Tomorrow, today we have to go shopping." She said pulling me out the door. I groaned.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I had just spent 6 hours at the local mall. I had over 100 bags. I had also gotten over 20 phone numbers. It was 10 pm when we got home and I immediately headed for bed.

I woke up next morning feeling really good. I got up and went to find Alice.

"Can we go for a run, please?" I asked begging. She nodded went to get changed while I did too.

We took an hour long run. When we go back, we walked in to find that Ryan was already here.

"Crap, sorry, we didn't know you would here this early." Alice said. She waved and ran upstairs, I followed.

Ryan's POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Alice and her friend to come back from their run. The door suddenly opened and Alice walked in with... _Bella?!_ I was speechless. She looked really good. I heard Alice mutter something about it being early than running upstairs. I saw Bella follow, god she looked good.

Bella's POV

I walked downstairs to find Ryan sitting on the couch, watching TV. I went up to him.

"Hey, Ryan, what's up?" I asked hugging him. He looked surprised but, hugged me back.

"Bella, I have wanted to ask you this for a while, will you got out with me?" he asked, hopeful. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Of course, Ryan." I said.

"Awesome, I will meet you here at 6?" he asked, I nodded and hugged him. I felt Alice pulling at my arm and I sighed. I waved to Ryan as we walked out. We were going to Alice's room, the excitement is finally kicking in.

Ryan asked me out!

"Ryan asked me out!" I squealed when we were in Alice's room.

"Yeah! I can't believe we have to get you ready. It took Alice 5 hours to get my ready. She had me take a shower. Then she blow dried my hair, straightened it then crimped it. I had to admit, it was hot. Then for my make-up she gave me smokey eyes. She gave me a silver dress and silver 3" heels.. I put everything on and looked in the mirror. I gasped, I looked awesome.

"Alice thank you so much! I look awesome, you are a miracle worker." I said. I gave her a hug and grabbed the small sliver purse off the bed. I took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs. I was a nervous wreck. I took a few really deep breaths and calmed my self down.

"Hey, Ryan." I said, coming from behind. He and Edward who was sitting on the couch with him jumped. I laughed, Edward got up and left, I shrugged. Ryan came over and kissed my hand, I giggled.

"Let's go, Bella, we have reservations." He said, pulling my out of the house. I stopped dead, his car was the black Ferrari I had seen earlier. It was awesome.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said running my fingers over the paint.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in my ear before going around to the driver's side I blushed.

We pulled into a very fancy Italian restruant. Ryan came around to my side and opened my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out of the seat. I, being me, tripped and fell into his chest. He was surprised but, caught his balance. I was blushing like crazy.

"Ha, clumsy Bella." He said laughing. He kissed my cheek before straightening me up. I blushed harder.

"Thanks" I muttered. We walked in and were seated. Our waiter came.

"Hello" he said pausing to wink at me "what can I get you?" he asked mainly me. I blushed, Ryan looked like he was going to kill the man.

"Um, the mushroom ravioli." I said. He nodded. Then reluctantly turned to Ryan.

"I will have the same and for you to stop flirting with my date." He said glaring at the guy. He just smirked and walked away.

"Calm down, Ryan. I am here with you, only you." I said. He smiled and kissed my hand. A different waiter came back with our food. He looked at me and instantly smirked. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on Ryan's hand.

"Call me when you need the check." He said, winking. As soon as he was out of ear-shot I burst out laughing. Ryan eventually joined in and the rest of the restaurant looked a us like we were crazy.

"Thank you for keeping calm." I said, calming down. I started to eat and the rest of the dinner we just talked. We called for the check, Ryan payed, told them to keep the change. I got up and started to walk out. Ryan was talking to some friends. The first waiter came up to me, I sighed.

"Yes?" I asked my voice dripping with boredom.

"Are you tired?" he asked. I shook my head, playing along. "Because you've been running through my mind all day." I snickered. He took it the wrong way and moved against me, pinning me to a wall.

"Get off of me, now!" I said my voice low. I knew self- defense and if he didn't move in three seconds, he was going to find that out. He suddenly presses his lips against mine. I kneed him in the groin and he bent over in pain. I elbowed him in the back.

"Pig!" I shouted. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at me. Ryan was by my side in a second.

"Bella are you okay? How did you know to do that?" He asked, pulling me outside.

"I'm fine and I might be a girl but, I can defend myself." I said. We started walking to the car, after the restaurant apologized and said he would be fired immediately. The drive home was pretty silent. When we got to the house Ryan, since he was staying in Alice's house walked me up to room. I turned around and his lips crashed against mine. I wound my arms around his neck and in his hair. He pushed me against the wall. It made a kind of crash. The only other room on this floor was Edward's and the music room. I traced his lower lip with my tongue and he moaned. I smiled and I felt his tongue in my mouth. I put mine in his.

"Bella, I have to go to bed." He said breaking the kiss, I nodded, I was tired.(** I know a guy would never say that but, I had to end it.**) We did start school the day after tomorrow.

**Going for 13 reviews, people! The next chapter will involve school and Edward! Just to clear some things up:**

**Edward is Alice's brother but, he went over to a friend's house for the summer. That's why he isn't in the story yet.**

**Ryan is staying at Alice's house because he is her cousin.**


	3. School and accidents

School and accidents-Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. I am soooo sorry, it was late! I will take any constructive criticism. This is the chapter where Edward comes in! Yay!! Any way, here it is!**

Bella's POV

Today was the first day of school! I was so excited! Yesterday was so boring; I pretty much just hung around the house, talked to Lucas, and let Alice play Bella-Barbie. It was torture.

_Beep beep beep_

Ugh, my alarm clock, I hated waking up early and I had to do it because Alice wanted to dress me up. I rolled over and sure enough Alice was sitting there.

"Hey, morning, now… GET UP!" she squealed, pulling the covers off me. She dumped a bucket of ice on me.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" she said pulling me out of the bed. She told me to take a shower, which I did, then she blow dried my hair, straightened it, crimped it then sprayed glitter spray on it. Then she gave me Smokey eyes, which is my favorite. To wear, she gave me a knee length halter top silver dress. (**I don't know if they exist but, that's how I wanted it to look**) To put under it she gave me black tight jeans and silver flip-flops, I had to admit, I looked hot. She also gave a silver hand-bag, over sized, and some silver bangles. I liked the look.

"Okay, Alice let's go, I want to see Ryan." I whined.

"Aw, okay!" she said pulling me out the door, I grabbed my backpack. In my drive way was the black Ferrari that belonged to my wonderful boyfriend. I went up to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back.

"Morning, let's get to school." I said, today I was very cheerful, I don't know why though.

"ok." He opened my door for me and I climbed in.

"Thank you." I said. He laughed. When he got in I figured I should ask him now.

"Do you someone named Edward Cullen, Alice's brother?" I asked. He looked up curiously then nodded.

"Yeah, we used to be best friends, then I moved, I haven't seen him in years, why?" he asked. I sighed and told him everything, including the plan for my revenge.

"I'll kill him!" he yelled, I flinched.

"Ryan, calm down, he won't know what hit him." I laughed, I really wanted my revenge.

"I know, I am just really pissed someone did that to you." He said.

"I know." I said, taking his hand, that wasn't driving. We just pulled into school when we none other then…

Edward's POV

"Eddie-kins!" I heard Tanya shout. Ugh, Tanya is my lastest girlfriend.

"Hello, Tanya." I said locking my mouth with hers. She was really snobby but she was a cheerleader, hot and a great kisser. I heard an engine rev and looked their way. I saw three cars come into the lot. Alice's porche, Emmett's jeep and a black Ferrari, I didn't know who I belonged too but, it parked right next to me. I was about 2 feet from the passenger door. The door was lifted up, yes automatically and up not out. Then, the most beautiful creature walked out. She reminded me of someone but, I couldn't remember, I was staring with my mouth hanging open. She had long brown hair that was straightened and crimped then glitter spray was put on it. She had deep brown eyes and a smoking body that had curves in all the right places.

"Bella?" She looked up. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening, the Bella I totally humiliated on the last day of school. Then I heard her voice.

"Hold on, Alice, I just got out of the car!" She said giggling, she ran off. It was her but, she had changed and damn she looked good!

"Tanya I left a surprise for you in your locker." I said just to get her away, she squealed and ran into the building. I walked over to her, I knew she had some kind of crush on me so, this should be easy.

"Hey, Alice." I said walking up to Alice. She glared.

"Hey, Edward you remember Emmett, Rosalie, Ryan and Bella." She said. They all gave me glares why Ryan hissed at me.

"How could you do that to Bella, man?" Emmett yelled running up to me.

"Emmett, just let it go, it's not worth it." Bella said, grabbing his arm before he got to me.

"Thanks." I said kind of confused.

"I didn't do it for _you_. Emmett could have in trouble." She said sneering at me. She went back to Ryan who wrapped his arm around her waist; she smiled at him and leaned down to kiss her. If I hadn't done that prank, that would be me, she was kissing.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked I was going to get my way, just you the charm.

"Why not?" She said following me to school then to an empty hallway. I turned around.

"Bella, I really am sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing, can you please forgive me?" I asked she looked stunned.

"Edward, I don't know what to say." She said moving closer to me, I smirked. I leaned down getting ready to kiss her. Her face was thoughtful then, she stepped forward a little. I smiled, works everytime. I felt a sharp pain on my face and fell backwards.

"Except that you lost your chance with me, too late." She said only then did I realize that she slapped me! I was shocked; I will get her, no matter what it takes. She started walking away to Ryan who was at the end of the hallway.

**Thank you for the reveiws, again i am sooo soory i missed the reveiw deadline! Anyway this time i will have it up in time. 22 reveiws! I hope you liked the story, sorry it's short, the next one will be longer, i promise.**


	4. AN so sorry!

**I need to put something up so you guys don't think I abandoned it! So here it is…**

Hey people, I am soooo sorry that I have not updated. To answer some people, I have not abandoned the story; I am actually writing a chapter that I might finish tonight. Thank to everyone who reviewed they are really inspiring. And for the people who didn't it's never too late!!!!

**Belle**


	5. Fair

**OMG I am soooo sorry, I can't believe I haven't updated in like 2 months. Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Also, I got a lot of the favorite story/favorite author hits but not a lot of reviews!!! Remember, reviews are like chocolate, I can't get enough!! Anyway, on to the story, I have kept you waiting long enough…**

Bella's POV

Ryan and I decided we would skip the rest of the day. He said he had some where special to take me. So, we got into his car and sped off.

"Can you please tell me?!?" I asked for about the 20th time. He looked thoughtful for a minute; though I knew he was just playing.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. I sighed. "Don't pout; we will be there in about 2 minutes." He said, weaving his hand though mine. I had to smile; I can't believe I got so lucky. I thank my fairy godmother, Alice, everyday. I still can't believe she wasted her whole summer to change someone like me. I actually feel like I can stand beside her and not feel intimidated or like I don't belong there.

"Bells? Were here." I heard Ryan say. I looked out the window and squealed. I jumped out of the car.

"Were going to a fair?!" I asked, I have always wanted to go one but, my dad never took me. Ryan got out laughing at my expression. He took my hand and led us to the line. He got us those bracelet tickets for all of the rides. We first went on the Ferris wheel which made me kind of nauseous. After that we decided to play the games at the booths. Ryan, being a football player, played a game where you threw a ball at cones and ended up winning me a _huge_ teddy bear. We decided to eat lunch after that, I just got a corndog and Ryan got a burger. We found a place to sit.

"Bella, do you still like Edward?" He asked, looking down. I was shocked, after everything _Edward_ did to me, I would hope not. I leaned forward and put my hand on his cheek.

"Ryan, I don't like Edward, I love you." I said putting my other hand on his other cheek. His head snapped up, surprised. Did I say someth-

Damn! I said I loved him. I do love him though. I mean I hadn't meant to say it so early but, I do. I really didn't want to scare him off.

"You love me?" He asked, putting his hand over one of mine. I stared in his eyes for a long time.

"Of course." I said, never taking my eyes off his.

"I love you, too." He said. I jumped up and kissed him, not caring how many people were watching. I broke away and smiled. "How much longer are you staying at Alice's?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably till the end of the month." I said, thankfully it was only September 7th. He nodded.

"Let's go home." He said and I nodded. We walked to the car and got in. As soon as I was in, I felt his hand on mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

(**I didn't really feel like typing the car ride, so they are at Alice's house, everyone else is at school. ;) )**

I went up to my room and popped in a CD. Ryan said he wanted to get water real quick. _Disturbia_ by Rihanna started playing. I started singing along with it.

_What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now_

No more gas, in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort

By now I was dancing in the middle of the room. I felt Ryan's arms wrap around me and I jumped like 50 feet in the air. He started dancing with me so I turned around and started dancing/grinding with him.__

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, Disturbia

We were both breathing heavily when the music stopped. I turned around to face him and...


	6. What do i do?

**Hey people I know I haven't updated in a while and I actually considered not continuing the story but, I will keep trying. I hope you guys like this chapter, I read all of the reviews and wanted to thank you for writing them. Ok, to the story! She kind of mellows out in this chapter…**

_Previous Chapter:_

_We were both breathing heavily when the music stopped. I turned around to face him and…_

**Bella's POV**

I turned to face him and screamed.

"Edward?!" I said backing away. "How did you get in here?" I asked. He just laughed.

"You know you should really consider shutting your doors, duh." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I reached up and slapped him in the face.

"That doesn't mean you just walk in!" I said. He rubbed his face.

"You know I actually think I am getting used to being slapped. Isn't that kind of pathetic?" He asked looking confused. I had to laugh. I sat down on the chair and he sat on my bed.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked, my anger coming back. Who just walks into someone's house?

"Well, I figured that since I heard you singing, I would come up. I was actually expecting Ryan to be here. I also wanted to dance a little, as corny as that sounds. You're a good dancer, by the way. Wanna go for round two?" He said scooting a little off the bed. I was half tempted to jump up and do a little more than danc- _woah where did that come from!?!?!_ I have a boyfriend!

"Listen, Edward, was there anything else you wanted?" I said. He started to look a little embarrassed.

"W-well yes?" He said but it came out more like a question. He sucked in a deep breath of air and started. "Listen Bella, I am sorry about being such a jerk for all those years. I should have looked deeper than appearances and found that you have an awesome personality, like my sister. I don't want to play girls anymore. I only want one girl, and that's you Bella. I will change for you, whether you want me to or not." He said moving to kneel in front of me. I was so freaking surprised, I was sure my eyes were like a doe's caught in a headlight.

"Bella, please give me a chance?" He said pleading with his green eyes. I was just about to answer when…

"Of course she won't fucking choose you over me. Do you have any idea of how much you hurt her?" Ryan said from the doorway.

"Ryan please cal-"I stood up but he just pushed me back down. I was shocked.

"Dude, Ryan just calm down."Edward said, even though his voice was calm, his eyes showed a different story.

"No I won't calm down, you hurt her!" Ryan screamed getting in his face.

"Oh and you don't think you didn't when you pushed her?" Edward said his voice still calm. Ryan shook his head.

"Get. Out." He said. Edward looked at me.

"Well, I think this is her house and she should get to decide." Edward and Ryan looked at me. I took a deep breath while Ryan let one out.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked grabbing my hand, pretty hard, and pulling me to the other room.

"Yeah, sure why not?" I muttered along the way. Ryan dragged us in and slammed the door behind him. I glared at him.

"Why do you have to be so mean? It's not like I did anything with him, why are you overreacting?" I asked. He let out a mean laugh.

"Mean? You are kidding, right? You're the one who came to us saying how much he hurt you and you think I am being mean? Oh and I am sure you didn't do anything with him." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Listen, Ryan, I am tired of this, what happened to you? I have never seen you blow up like this." I screamed. He stepped closer, I was sure Edward could hear all of this.

"What happened was that Edward is once again ruining my life by sleeping around with my girlfriend." He said. I gasped, reached up and smacked him across the face. He staggered back looking shocked then angry.

"Don't you ever accuse me of something like that! We are over Ryan; I don't have time for your shit!" I ran out and shut the door. I went to the room Edward was in.

"Come on, Edward." I said grabbing my coat. He jumped up and followed by the time I was in the car, tears were pouring down my face.

"Bella, please let me drive?" he said. I nodded and handed him the keys. I tried calming myself and when Edward reached out and grabbed my hand, it helped.

"I am sorry for all those times, I well assaulted you." I said, with a chuckle.

"It was worth it. Besides, you're cute when you're angry." He said looking in my eyes.

"Watch the road. You're not completely forgiven yet."

**2 Hours later**

We ended up going to Dairy Queen. I was good though, I only had a small chocolate ice cream cone. We talked until they told us we had to leave, they were closing.

"I will drive you home." I said taking my keys out of his pocket before he could take them. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to the car. I got in and started the car just as he go in.

"Where's the fire Bella?" He joked.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. I sped up and was at his house in about 10 minutes. "'Night, Edward." I said looking at him. I saw a calculating look cross his face. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. This jolt of electricity shot through me and I was sure he felt it too.

"'Night Bella." He breathed in my face. I nodded and gripped the steering wheel harder. He chuckled and climbed out. He winked at me before walking in the house. I drove to my house and got ready for bed.

_God Damn, what is he doing to me?_

**I actually considered ending the story here, lol; I don't want to be rude though…**

_Next Day_

**Edward's POV**

When Bella dropped me off and that jolt of electricity I felt when I kissed her on the cheek. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She made me want to be different; I wanted to change for her and only her. That meant I had to break it off with all of those girls. I would break up with a million girls if I could have Bella. I can't believe Ryan would accuse us of sleeping together, I wanted to but I would never deserve her.

I decided to pick Bella up for school. I made it there just as she was walking out. She looked beautiful/sexy, as always. She was a knee length red dress/shirt and knee high converse.

"Want a ride?" I asked her. She nodded and got in on the passenger side. Her floral scent shook me to the core.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

When we got to school, Lauren was all over me. When she saw Bella she was even more persistent. Bella was watching me though.

"Jealous, Bella? Stop staring and… go do something with your pathetic life." She said, obviously confusing herself. Bella and I laughed.

"Wow, good comeback, don't worry. Keep your fake boobs in your bra." She laughed her tinkling laugh and walked away.

"Lauren, don't ever talk to me again, ok? I don't and never have wanted you." I said chasing after Bella. I heard Lauren starting to cry. I finally caught up with Bella just as Ryan pulled into the lot with Alice.

"Hey, Alice!" Bella and I said, well Bella more like screamed. Alice came and hugged us both.

"Hello, Ryan." I said, politely. Bella just looked away.

"Bella, I need to talk to you during lunch." Ryan said.

"Whatever." She said walking away.

This is going to be a long day, I thought.

**Ok, there it is, I take flamers and good reviews. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I don't have a title srry.**

**Hey everyone this chapter took two days to write because of the Memorial Day Weekend! I have tried but I also have three other stories I need to keep up with. All of the other writers know what it takes to manage more than 1 story. Ok, on with the story!!**

**Bella's POV**

To tell the truth I was actually scared to go talk to Ryan alone. I saw a different side of him yesterday and it terrifies me. I wasn't about to tell Edward that though. I can't believe I might actually be falling for a _player_. I think Edward might actually change for me though. At least I was hoping that much.

My first period passed in a blur. Right when I was about to walk in the door for second period I felt a hand in my coat pocket then immediately it disappeared. I turned around expecting to see someone but I was practically alone. _Strange._ I thought.

When I took seat next to some girl named Kelsey I took the note out.

_You had better meet me outside by the benches. _Alone_, if you come with someone else you will regret it. You have some explaining to do…_

_-R_

The note sent shivers done my spine. Had Ryan become some sort of stalker or something? I ripped the note into a million pieces and then put them back in my coat pocket. I wanted to ask Alice about Ryan but then she would insist I didn't go see him. I was planning on breaking up with him maybe then he would leave me alon-

"Miss Swan?" The teacher asked. I looked around and then at the board.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are supposed to be working on pages 12-16 by the end of the class all of the questions have to be answered. Get to work." He said turning back to the board. I saw a piece of paper land on my desk.

_Wanna go out Friday?_

_-Mike_

I gagged and threw it back at him. What was with people and notes today? I got out my pencil and book and went to work.

**Edward's POV**

I could tell there was something wrong with Bella as she walked to first period. As I watched her walk away a pang of sadness went through me. How was I ever going to be good enough for her? I don't know how many girls I had cheated, there was no way in hell Bella likes me.

I don't really feel that comfortable letting Bella talk to Ryan alone after how he acted last night but, I also knew that Bella could take care of herself. Bella was strong, physically and emotionally. Besides if she needs my help she would ask.

I went to first period, all of my thoughts consumed by Bella when I bumped into Lauren. _Oh great!_ I thought sarcastically. She spun around, looking like she was going to kill until she saw me. She winked and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I knew you would come back, looking for me." She whispered. I shuddered.

"Look, Lauren. This isn't working. I don't know how many times I have to tell you but, I am not interested." I said a little forcefully at the end. I un-wrapped her arms and walked into class with her following. This was going to be a long day

**Bella's POV**

As I walked into the cafeteria I was dreading what I was going to have to do. Right when I was about to get in line, I felt mashed potatoes smack into my face.

"Hell no!" I said looking around and finally landing on Lauren who still had her arm raised. I smirked at her and went over to the nearest table. I picked up some guys orange juice, took the cap off and chucked the bottle 20 feet to hit Lauren right in her chest. Everyone started laughing.

"Food Fight!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden the cafeteria was a colorful mess of food. I heard one of the teachers trying to get everyone under control. I grabbed the food nearest me and threw it at Lauren. She squealed obviously in a different fight with someone else. Some part of my mind was telling me I still had to meet Ryan. I went to the lunch line and, using napkins, I wiped myself off. Just as I was about to walk out the benches I felt a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was Lauren I spun around quickly. It was the principal.

_Shit._

**Edward's POV**

When the food fight started my family and I ducked under our table. Alice and Rosalie screamed something about Gucci. Jasper and Emmett snorted but, I knew better. The snort was immediately followed by an "ow" and "what was that for?" I laughed. I was looking for Bella when I noticed she was walking out of the cafeteria with the principal's hand on her shoulder. I saw one of the teachers following with Lauren. This should be interesting…

**Bella's POV (I know I am switching POV's a lot but I need to to make the story better)**

When the principal brought Lauren in I was fuming.

"Why am I here? I did not start this thing. That slut did." I said standing up and pointing at Lauren.

"Watch you language Miss Swan." The principal said sternly. I rolled my eyes. Lauren sat in the other seat with her arms crossed across her chest, trying to hide the orange juice. I couldn't help but laugh. The principal and Lauren glared at me.

"Ok, Lauren first. What happened that led to the food fight?" The principal asked sitting back.

"Well, I was minding my own business when Bella came into the cafeteria. She saw me, flipped me off grabbed an orange juice bottle and threw it at me. I did nothing to provoke her."

"That's bullshit and you know it Lauren. You probably don't even know what the work provoke means." I said glaring at both of them.

"Miss Swan, if you don't control your profanities, I will be forced to suspend you." The principal said pointing to me. I sighed and leaned back. "It that all Lauren?" He asked she nodded. I think it is kind of weird how he refers to her by her first name but me by my last name. I will have to do some research and investigate. "Ok, Miss Swan, please tell your side of the story." He said looking bored. I laughed.

"Nice to know you care so much. Anyway, I was walking into the cafeteria getting ready to meet my boyfriend Ryan, we just had a fight and we needed to talk, which is why I was heading outside. Anyway, I was walking into the cafeteria when a felt some mashed potatoes hit my face. I cursed and saw Lauren standing about 20 feet away her hands had mashed potatoes on them and she was smirking with her arm still raised. I grabbed some guys orange juice, took off the lid and threw it at her. The End." I said smiling. Lauren looked confused.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked. I snorted and nodded. She looked away looking embarrassed.

"Well, since this is a first offence for the both of you, all you have to do is clean up the cafeteria in a week of after school detention. Miss Swan you may leave, Lauren I still need to talk to you. By the way, detention starts this Friday and goes to next Friday. Goodbye." He said waving me away. I nodded and looked at Lauren who was hiding her face. Something was going on. I snapped a military salute and walked out chuckling. When I got out I looked at the clock and realized there was only 15 minutes left of the last class. Wow, time sure flies. I decided to go wait on the benches for everyone to finish school then Ryan and I would take a walk in the woods next to the school and I would officially break up with him. It sounded like a good plan to me.

I got my book out to read as soon as I opened the book though my plans were shattered. I felt a knife pressed against my throat. A voice I recognized too much whispered in my ear.

"Took you long enough."


	8. AN Feedback

**Hey people this isn't a chapter I need some help…**

**Do you think I should keep Ryan the way he is now?**

**Should I change the rating to M?**

**I need some feedback so tell me what you guys want to read and I will post as soon as I can…**


End file.
